Ino and Her Realization
by Mistryl Shadow
Summary: Ino discovers someone special. Although she was rejected, she still holds feelings for this "special someone"... I suck at summaries, so the story tells it all!
1. Ino

**Author's note:** Hi...this is my first fanfic ever....

I'm probably going to make this a series... I 'm very bad ...very bad at summaries. The story rules it all!

* * *

Konoha, being the largest of all the nations, was selected to house Konoha High. All the young ninjas in their teen years had to go to that high school...With the latest inventions over the past few years, the scene has dramatically changed. Konoha's streets--from bunches of wires and rag-tag homes--had become a huge metropolis, ranging from cafes to fancy book stores to high-tech gear...

The only thing that didn't change, however, was the fact that clothing styles were the same.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sadly went in to her first period classroom. There were many faces that she knew, and some that she didn't.

She took her seat and checked off her homework assignments, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice.

"Attention, class!!!" the teacher said as she rapped for order.

Ino mused. Few in the class paid much attention, anyway. Not that they needed it. The teacher was too busy to be paying attention to the students not paying attention. The room was filled with empty-headed people with starry eyes, dreaming about whatever they were dreaming about. Including Ino herself.

First period passed...then second period...

At lunch, she sat alone, in a tiny corner, squeezed in by the huge crowd.

She was glad when the school bell rang. That is, until she remembered the dance.

The dance was a horror, in her opinion. She never bothered to put on makeup. She wouldn't need it, anyway.

* * *

Yawning, Ino swung open the door to the ball room.

Blinking at the bright lights, she took a look at all the people in the room.

She saw Naruto dancing with Hinata, Shikamaru with Temari, and Sasuke with Sakura...

Was there no one in this world for her? Had she really been bested by Sakura, for example?

Sitting in a chair, she walked over to get some punch. Well, there might have been no one for her, except _him_. (**A/N**: This "him" I'm talking about came from another...well...anime...if you could call it that. I choose to hide his name for the meantime...)

Dejected, Ino walked across the ballroom holding the punch... and ran into _him. _

"S-sorry..." Ino stammered.

"Nevermind. This suit wasn't really worth that much. I sometimes wonder why I wear it. Thank you for ruining it." He replied. Smiling at her, he walked away.

* * *

The next day, It was Ino's turn to buy the vegetables.

Strolling in the marketplace, she failed to sense a male stalking her.

Not some ordinary male... it was _him._

"Big brother!" A voice rang out.

Silently, _he _clamped his little sister's mouth.

Ino suddenly became aware that someone was following her, but she decided to ignore it. Her instinct told her that the stalker was unarmed.

* * *

Ino walked to school by herself.

Since she was early, though, she decided to take a little detour. Just across school lay a small mansion. And that mansion was where _he _was.

Smiling to herself, Ino slid into the bushes.

_He _opened the door, sniffed the air, and strolled out into plain view. Very relaxed, he walked majestically with his chin up, that is, until he felt a sharp jab from behind him. Startled, he spun around, facing Ino. She winked. Winking back, he walked on toward school.

Thinking to himself, "Nah, girls are more troublesome than you think. Some are worth it, though."

* * *

Ino spent none of the entire first period paying attention to the teacher. She was too busy thinking about _him._

The teacher yelled, "INO!!! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW TO THE BOARD!!! I'VE CALLED YOU SEVEN TIMES!!!"

* * *

**Author's note: **End of the first chapter!!! YAY!!! Hope you liked it. Hope you read the next chapter! :P

This chapter was proofread and modified by **Kay ex Kay**. If you like Eyeshield 21 fanfics, check hers out!

Life really is a drag, isn't it? I didn't mean to create the last scene the way it turned out, but then I just thought it would fit for it to be funny. Never trust your instinct...never!


	2. Boom!

**Author's note:** My second chapter!!! YAY!!!!

To all you enthuastic people who were waiting for the second chapter, it is finally out!!!!!

* * *

_3 weeks later...

* * *

_

Ino met with two other anbu for her mission briefing.

After informing her that there were Akatsuki hanging around in the woods, killing people who passed by, the anbu took out two strange, long objects--"guns".

"Do we have to use guns to take out the Akatsuki?" Ino asked.

"Of course," was the reply. "Oh, we are also to use bombs instead of kunais..."

"Bombs..." Ino thought, remembering how her fellow ninjas had nearly blown her up by accident using bombs, and how she narrowly escaped the incident.

"Um...do we have to use bombs?" Ino asked weakly.

"Why... is there any problem?" they asked.

"... um, no," Ino stammered. She gulped, nervously. "Ok, then, since we have reached our decision, let's set out."

* * *

_Yet__ three MORE days later...

* * *

_"I heard a strange explosion in the woods yesterday...might be explosives..." commented a civilian.

"Wonder what happened, then," added another.

Konoha's gates suddenly swung open, letting in one heavily wounded Ino.

Mrs. Yamanaka flung to her daughter's side.

"Ino!" Mrs. Yamanaka said. "What in the world happened over there?"

"Bombs exploded...*coughs*...at too close proximity." Ino replied.

"Ino!" a third, very worried voice yelled out. "Are you alright? You should've told me!"

"I'm all right! For heaven's sake, stop pointing at me, whispering at me, and yelling at me!!!" said the very annoyed, tired, and burned Ino.

At this, the entire crowd made way for the person who called out earlier...a particular blond-haired boy with strange armor... _him_. _He_ held out his hand toward her and gently pulled her up.

"Ino..." _he_ whispered. "I was so worried about you."

"You were?" she asked, dubiously.

"Of course I was. As soon as I heard you were dispatched, I was mad with...with...worry. Worry _for you_."

"YOU WERE?" Ino repeated, very loudly.

"Yes. So do you want treatment for your wounds, or do you want to lie there all day, waiting for someone to pick you up?" _He_ replied.

"O-of course I am!" Ino regained her confidence after the brief moment of shock. "So do you want me to lie here all day, waiting for someone to pick me up?" she echoed.

"Fine. Up you go." _he_ answered. "EXCUSE ME! INCOMING!"

* * *

The next day, Ino sat propped up on the headboard of her hospital bed, reading "In Her Own Little World: aka Stop Cussing, Hiruma!" by the fanfiction author with the pen name "mangaotaku29".

Laughing gently, she turned to the next page, still not noticing that someone was watching her.

_He_ turned his head away, walking slowly out of the hospital, all the way until he reached his father's grave.

"Father..." said _he._ "I always knew that you wanted me to go out with someone smart and nice, but that was all when _you_ were pretending to be nice to _me_! When were you, ever?" Kicking a blitzball madly at his father's grave, the tombstone crackled and broke...Leaving the mysterious ball player in total darkness. Walking away, he returned home, gladly met by his mother and all his servants.

* * *

**Author's note:** There is a mysterious end to this chapter... right?

Notice how i put "In Her Own Little World: aka Stop Cussing, Hiruma!" ?

... It really is an actual (Eyeshield 21) fanfiction story by **Kay ex Kay**. IT IS VERY FUNNY. (**Kay ex Kay**: Really. I think you're just putting this so I'll help you more with your stories, aren't you, **Mystril Shadow**? Although it is kinda fun to fix up your chapters... :P) Even if you haven't read the manga--I haven't either--and therefore have trouble 'getting' the characters in her story, it still is a very funny story no matter what. Again, three cheers for **Kay ex Kay**, who edited and modified this chapter. I will continue!!! I PROMISE!!!!


	3. Memories of the Forgotten Past

**Author's note: **Even more 'yay'...3rd chapter! Can't believe I've been able to write a chapter a day so far!

Hope you think it's good. The next chapter is the ending...so this chapter will review alot about..._Him_. Anyway, thanks to my loyal editor, mangaotaku29. Please review all the chapters if you have the time to!!!

* * *

_From where we left off..._

* * *

Staring into the clouds, _He_ lay down, dreaming about stuff... not paying any attention to his surroundings. Picking up his toy blitzball...the one that his dad gave him when we was young, and pitched it into the pond. Remembering when his dad gave him the blitzball....

* * *

_Special!!! EXTRA BACKGROUNDER!!!

* * *

_"T----!" his dad called.

"What?"

"You need to do the laundry. What are you planning to do...waste all your time looking up at the clouds?" his dad said. "I don't think that is very productive!!! Go do something usefull!!! Right now!!!

"But you spend all your time at blitzball matches!!!" He yelled back. "Isn't that useless???

"So?" his dad shouted. "THAT IS ACTUALLY WORK!!! IT ISN'T RELAXATION! And it isn't useless!"

Immediately softening his tone, his dad walked over to the house and said, "Fine, I guess you can continue gazing at the sky; if you must. But in the meantime, you must learn how to play blitzball as well as I can."

"Why?" he replied.

"Because you'll have to do what I do in the future, and because I say so. "

"Ok...dad."

He knew that his dad would probably be in a very bad mood if he didn't do the laundry, so he purposely disobeyed and didn't do it. "Mom would do it," he thought. Pushing all thoughts out of his head, he went to follow his dad. In the next few weeks, he spent happy hours with his dad. However, the few happy days that he had were long gone.

* * *

(**A/N**: Notice how I covered up the rest of his name with hyphens? That's because I'm not gonna reveal _his_ full name until the next chapter. :P

* * *

But those days were over, _he _knew. Shortly after that, his father went crazy, and accidentally blew himself up and the entire blitzball arena up. Sighing, he picked himself up, and left.

Heaving his heavy bag to school, _He_ walked over to his friends in the corner.

"Hi!"

"What's up, man?" asked Shikamaru lazily.

"Nothing, really."

"Then what's up with what I heard about you picking up Ino at the city gates?" Naruto blatantly inserted himself at the worst possible moment.

"Some sort of relationship going there?" Shikamaru added all too knowingly.

"I-I-I didn't say that!"

"Stop stammering!!!! It makes you sort of weird..." Naruto snorted.

"I am not weird!" _He _said.

"Why don't you three just cool down?" Sasuke complained.

At this comment, all four dispersed immediately in different directions.

_He _decided to visit ... At least Ino wouldn't mind him being there.

* * *

_At the Konoha Hospital..._

"Hi Ino!!!" he said.

"What happened at school today?" Ino asked.

"Nothing. School was pretty boring without...er...um...you." He blushed.

"Really?" Ino smiled.

"Really." he replied.

"Doctor says i'm being released tommorrow..." Ino declared.

"Good...that means I can expect you at school tommorrow?"

"I guess so..."

"Mata ashita!"

* * *

Ino walked out of the hospital in the morning. Stretching and yawning, she set off for school.

This time, school wouldn't be so boring...she had a feeling that something very bad, something very good, and something very mysterious would happen. She just knew it.

Indeed, her thinking was correct.

That day was lecture day, which meant being stuck in the lecture hall for all the periods.

But something very interesting happened. Just as the principal started speaking, a stink bomb erupted behind stage, creating a very thick odor in the principal's nostrils.

The poor principal, teachers and students got a huge whiff of stink gas; everybody smelled like onions and farts, and everyone was crying because of the huge onion smell. _He _winked at Ino. Ino groaned, "Did you do that?"

"Yes." He smiled impishly.

* * *

Ino walked home from school because the principal, teachers, and assistants were unable to call the school to order for so long that they just dispersed all the students.

Mrs. Yamanaka said, "My dear, how come your clothes stink so bad? I feel as if a skunk entered my house!!!"

"Mom, I just got a whiff of stink gas."

Mrs. Yamanaka ran out of the house and ordered her husband to "toss Ino into a bathtub as soon as possible."

Her father gladly complied. "Perhaps _too_ gladly," Ino thought.

When she got out of the shower, her father was reading the news.

"Dad?" Ino asked. "What does the news say that makes you wrinkles your nose?"

"Um, it says : 'Stink bomb erupts at Konoha High School. Six people severely fainted. Prankster unidentified...' ; anything else more interesting than that?" He replied.

"No wonder you stank." He quickly added. "And go to bed...You have a long day tommorrow...."

* * *

**Author's note**: End of chapter!!! Stink bomb episode is...er...um....mischievous.

The big finale will be in the next chapter!!! I will also bless you all with a beautiful minimum-1000-word chapter!!! Be expectant!!!

Cheers for the dedicated and excellent proofreader/editor/modifier : **Kay ex Kay**!!! Please read her story/stories as well. (Right now, though, she's only writing on Eyeshield 21.)

There will be another story coming up...both on mine and mangaotaku29's!!!!!!!!! Actually, I'd like to blab some more...but nevermind. See you all in the next chapter!!!


	4. Tidus

**Author's note:** The grand finale!!! A shocking surprise will await all you viewers....at the very end. Relax....I will probably create more stories than this.... :P....

Anyway...For all of those who really, really hate those people who make characters sometimes...er, OOC. (Out of character...) Does it really matter? Please don't resent me...

* * *

_As always, from where we left off...

* * *

_Of course....that "long day" her dad was talking about certainly was quite true. Strangely, her parents were gone.

Looking out the window, she could see that Konoha had reasonably changed. For one, she surmised, the streets were abnormally silent.

Two, it was strange that all the shops were closed; usually, they were open, rain or shine, holidays or normal days. Of course, she knew that something strange was at hand. And, of course, her guess was not far from wrong. As Ino walked down the steps of her home, she instantly knew what was wrong. Darkness loomed, in and out of Konoha High. Some people lay on the ground, apparently dead. Shivering at how she narrowly missed death, Ino took a look at the dead.

They were not killed by kunais or swords, nor by ninjutsu or any other ninja art. It was the design of a skilled assasin, who, as it seems, used arsenic. Spotting the black objects in the dead people's mouths, it seems that the school rations had been poisoned.

No, wasn't it... 'the day'? The day that Konoha was to honor the dead? That explained the closed shops. But why was darkness surrounding Konoha? And why was it surrounding the school, for that matter?

Grumbling, she decided to return home. Nothing good would come out of it.

"Ino!" a voice croaked.

Hoping not to find some mangled spirit or a dead person, she kept on going.

"INO!!!" the voice said louder.

Sighing, Ino turned around. To her surprise, it wasn't what she imagined.

Amidst the surprise, she found one of the supposed "dead ninja" looking at her.

"What is it now? I thought everyone died..." Ino said.

"What do you think happened? Someone went and tried the forbidden arts."

"Why?"

"Why should I tell you? It is complicated, and I fear that I may not have enough time to tell you..." before the dead ninja could tell her anything, he died.

Disturbed, she turned to face an anbu who, apparently, had escaped her notice.

"Did you witness anything?" She asked the anbu.

Instead of responding, the anbu took of his mask.

"T-t-t-idu-s-s-s-s?" She stammered.

"Yes."

"Why did you follow me?" She asked, as stared at the darkness surrounding the highschool.

"I merely came to see if you were all right." was the only reply.

"Did you do this??? I mean, I know that you are always mischievous...but if you did this, I would never forgive you." She said, matter-of-factly.

"I didn't. Instead, I trailed the people who did. Don't know why they did the forbidden arts. After all, they were forbidden. This darkness is an example of it. Although you might not realize this, but if I did this, I don't think that I would forgive myself either. This, this is just unforgettable and unforgivable." He replied. At this, he seemed to think in deep thought.

"Tidus? I mean, why were we picked...why were _we_ picked to live?" she cried. "Why me? Why you? Why not the Hokage or anyone else?"

"I think we were picked for a reason...There couldn't be any other, you suppose?" He said.

Sitting down beside her, he told her, " There has to be a reason. There _has_ to be one. Maybe that was what we were meant to find out...isn't that why we are still alive? Fulfilling destiny and all those nonsense didn't bring us anywhere...did it? It didn't. We need to take a step forward, Ino. We can't stop here and do nothing ; do you think that even the sun would obey us? Do you think that anyone (or anything) would do anything for us? That is why we must step forward, together or not together.

Whether or not, I don't think I would do anything else." Smiling, he held out her hand.

And she took it.

"Help me take that step forward, Ino. Nothing else stands in Konoha. Is there any point in staying here?"

"Nothing?"

"Well...I did spot a few survivors among the many in Konoha..." He said. "Strangely, only the people, er, nevermind."

"Tidus?"

"Yes?"

With one quick action, she swooped up to Tidus's mouth--and kissed him.

Blushing, he quickly stammered, "Um, Ino, I think what you did was awkward....Please don't do that again, it really feels funny."

"Never mind!" she fumed.

Muttering under his breath, " Though I'd bet two pennies that her state of mind would seriously decrease by tomorrow." He dually said, as he walked toward the gate of Konoha with a petulant Ino clinging to his arm.

* * *

**Author's note**: THE END!!!! I am so surprised to find that I was 'so bold to use' someone so 'high up', like Tidus (FFX : Final Fantasy X) . I mean, Tidus is, well, so handsome, while poor Ino is called "pig".

Don't hate me, Tidus lovers, for pairing him up with Ino...and not Yuna....

But then, Tidus is more graphically drawn better that Naruto characters are--in my opinion at least. (Sorry Kishimoto-san! No offense intended.)

Again, an additional cheers to my superb editor, **Kay ex Kay**!!!!


End file.
